


Leverage

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Umbrella Academy Fics [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Depressive Thoughts, Explosions, Family Reunions, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Number Eight!Reader, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: The Commission needed further leverage to persuade Five into staying in line. So, they kidnapped you.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Reader
Series: Umbrella Academy Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785244
Kudos: 40





	Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: Gunshot wound, kidnapped, mentions of torture, depressive thoughts, explosions and grenades  
> 1x06

Light flooding the cell woke you. The chain around your ankle clattered as you sat up. You squinted against the bright light. The sound of heels on the concrete echoed in the cell.

“Prisoner Number Eight.” A sickly familiar voice spoke out. The Handler.

Your stomach dropped. _Oh no. What did Five do now?_

“Our little Five has made quite the mistake.” She said, walking toward you. You took a deep breath and pressed yourself against the cold wall. “Leaving the Commission is a serious offense. I hope you understand.”

You prepared yourself for the pain. It came moments later. A sharp pain radiated from your leg. A scream echoed out. Yours? You couldn’t tell.

You glanced down. Blood pooled under the bullet hole in your leg. The chains rattled as you moved to put pressure on the wound.

“Get them cleaned up, will you?” The Handler’s voice rang out. She sounded far away. Your head was starting to swim. Your fingers grew slick quick. _She must have hit something important_. You thought, pushing down harder on the wound.

* * *

It had only been a few days since Five apparently left the Commission. Your leg was wrapped in gauze, bullet removed, and wound stitched up. It still hurt like a son-of-a-bitch, though. You leaned your head back against the cold concrete wall.

What was Five thinking? Leaving the Commission like that? He knew what danger you would be in. Did he forget about you? Your stomach dropped at the thought. Tears gathered in your eyes and you squeezed them shut. You loved your family more than anything and the idea that they could just _forget_ about you…

The silence of the cell didn’t deter how truly alone you felt. Did they miss you? You weren’t sure how long you’d been there. Did they even look for you? You hoped they did. No one ever looked for Five, though. Did they think you were dead? Is that why no one came? Did Klaus try to summon you? No. No. He’s always too high to use his powers, right? Or did he finally get sober? Tears poured down your cheeks. How much did you miss?

The creaking of the cell door opening jarred you from your thoughts. You quickly wiped your tears away, chains rattling as you moved. You couldn’t show fear, sadness, anything.

“Prisoner Number Eight?” The Handler’s voice spoke out. You looked up quickly. She was standing in the light, blocking your view of her face. “You have a visitor.”

You sat up, eyebrow raised. Five was gone. Who the hell was visiting? The Handler stepped aside. A young teenager stood in the light. He looked overly familiar.

He stepped closer, out of the light. Your heart stopped at the sight of his face. You hadn’t seen that face in so long. He looked just like the last time you saw him that young. The only difference was his normally smug look was replaced with a soft, caring one. It reminded you of the face older Five used to give you on his visits.

“Five?” You hoarsely whispered.

Five glanced back at the Handler before walking over to you. He crouched down next to you. “Y/N.” He whispered, his voice soft and loving. “Are you okay?” He brushed back some of the ratty, sweaty hair from your forehead.

“Been better.” You said, nodding down to your bloody leg.

He looked down at the wound and grimaced. “Shit. I’m sorry.”

He paused, looked behind him, and leaned closer to you. “I’m going to get you out of here. I promise.” Your eyes flickered over his face. He was kidding, right? “Just be ready, okay?”

You nodded. “Be careful.”

“Number Five.” The Handler’s voice broke through the serenity of being so close to your brother.

“I gotta go, okay?” He said, a little louder than before. You nodded, not wanting to speak in the presence of the Handler. And with that, he walked out of the room toward the light.

The cell door shut with a resounding thud and the room was once again plunged into relative darkness. Just you and your thoughts.

* * *

The door was yanked open. Light flooded in. You sat up in a panic, expecting the worst. Five’s short figure ran in and practically fell to the ground next to you. He pulled out a key and grabbed the lock against the restraint on your ankle. With an unceremonious click, the shackle fell to the ground. You were free.

“We have to go.” Five rushed, helping you stand. You took a step and promptly stumbled. “Shit.” Five wrapped his arm around your waist and let you lean against him. “Enhance me.”

You nodded and squeezed his hand, feeling your powers enhance for the first time in a very long time. Five pulled you forward and you spatial jumped.

You landed in a room full of briefcases and gas masks. Five leaned you against the window-covered wall and grabbed one. He fiddled with the latches before pulling a grenade out of his pocket. He handed it to you and pulled you back against him. Quickly, you pulled the pin of the grenade and threw it at the briefcases.

Five didn’t waste any time. He ran, dragging you along, out of the room. A man sitting at a desk in front of the room yelled at you just as the grenade exploded. Five turned around just as glass shattered and the room was consumed with fire. A black cloud of shrapnel flew toward you. Five, thinking quick, held up the briefcase with one hand to protect the two of you. Then, suddenly, you were consumed with blue light and the crackle of electricity.

* * *

The light disappeared. Five’s hand slipped from yours. You hit something before you hit the ground. Someone yelled. You pushed yourself up with a groan.

“You guys, am I still high, or do you see him, too?” A familiar voice said. Klaus’ voice, to be exact.

Someone’s hands wrapped around your arm and helped you sit up. You looked up. Diego’s face looked back down at you.

“Di?” You whispered, not quite believing your own eyes. Were you really back home with your family?

Diego paused, completely frozen in shocked. “Uh, guys?” He finally said over everyone else who were presumably talking with Five. They all went silent for a second and Diego helped you stand.

You leaned against the bar. Your injured leg was really starting to throb and your fatigued, malnourished body hadn’t done much moving in a few years.

Someone on the other side gasped. You looked up. The beautiful faces of your siblings stared back at you. They looked different than the last time you saw them, but it was definitely them. Five stood just behind them, coffee cup in hand.

“Y/N?” Klaus whispered.

You nodded and smiled, although it came out in more of a grimace. “Klaus.” You breathed. Your family was really in front of you. Diego’s arm wrapped your waist. Then, he helped you walk to the closest couch. The second your butt hit the soft cushion, you could’ve cried. When was the last time you felt something that soft?

“How are you here?” Someone – Luther, you think – asked.

You gestured weakly to Five. “Five saved me.” Five looked down, almost in guilt. You didn’t blame him for being kidnapped. That was the Commission, not him.

“How are you alive?” Allison asked.

You sighed. “It’s a long story.” You glanced at Five. "Let’s just say the Commission needed leverage and you need that leverage alive to work.”

No one spoke for a few moments. Everyone was still in shock at your sudden appearance.

“So the apocalypse is in three days.” Five said finally. “The only chance we have to save our world is, well, us.”

“The Umbrella Academy.” Luther said.

“Yeah, but with me and Y/N, obviously.” Five said. “So if y’all don’t get your sideshow acts together and get over yourselves, we’re screwed. Who cares if Dad messed us up? Are we gonna let that define us? No.” Five paused for a second. “And to give us a fighting chance to see next week, I’ve come back with a lead.” He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. “I know who’s responsible for the apocalypse.” Allison extended her hand and Five gave her the paper. “This is who we have to stop.”

Allison opened the paper. Everyone leaned over her shoulder to read it. “Harold Jenkins?”

“Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?” Diego asked.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
